graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Asano Clan
Asano Clan is a clan in the world of Graal. Asano Clan was founded by Fortis Asano. Fortis used to be the leader of a guild called Assassin Alliance, which was a guild that took requests as to who to kill, and also towered for a little awhile, gaining 13 hours of tower time. When the guild was beginning to become powerful it was destroyed by a member who thought he deserved to be the leader of Assassin Alliance and not Fortis. After the destruction of Assassin Alliance, Fortis tried making a new guild, but it never rose to what Assassin Alliance was, disappointed he quit leading guilds for awhile and traveled the land of Graal. During his travels, he met Watson, who was the leader of the Aizu Clan, and he joined the clan. The clan was great, and Fortis recruited for the Aizu Clan successfully and gained ranks because of it. Aizu Clan eventually became allied to other Clans, and The Red Order. One day, a conflict erupted in Air Asia, and Fortis entered the battle to defend his fellow clansman. Fortis killed a few of the State soldiers, then told them "Screw the State and screw you." much to the dismay of The Red Order's leader Time. Time forced Aizu Clan to kick Fortis, thus ending his tenure with the clan. Afterwards, Fortis decided to form his own clan and base it off the values and ideologies of Assassin Alliance. Asano Clan Begins While Asano Clan was young Fortis met Zanzor Feare. Zanzor was a codeshop owner, and he taught Fortis about building a codeshop. The two became fast friends, and Zanzor joined Asano Clan as it's first member. Asano Clan successfully grew under Fortis and Zanzor, and the old clans that Fortis was in wanted Asano Clan as an ally as they fought The Red Order. Fortis reluctantly allied them, but kept the help to a minimum. In order to keep clan members who didn't want to see battle out of the conflict, Fortis and Zanzor worked together to form the Asano Clan Elite, a small military for war purposes. This was effective in keeping Asano Clan out of conflict while also helping the other clans a little. One day Fortis was approached by Senlok. He told Fortis that he wished to be Fortis and Zanzor's assistant. Fortis accepted his offer and Senlok joined. Senlok immediately helped the clan grow even more by introducing new ideas, and creating the Asano Clan website. After awhile, Fortis promoted Senlok, making Senlock, Zanzor, and him all leaders with equivalent power. Senlok immediately fulfilled his dream and assumed the title of the Grand Wizard. Eventually Fortis recruited more players, including a few former Assassin Alliance members who Senlok found were still active. Over time, the guild became less active. Later, Gorgo, a known Military leader, whom Fortis had briefly met before, joined and urged Fortis to challenge people who want to join by having them beat him in spar. This recruiting technique was effective, as Asano Clan gained a lot of skilled members quickly. The Next Chapter of the Clan Asano was a common last name and the Clan was a great clan to be in. That is, until the death of Senlok. Fortis soon became inactive after his friend's death, and Zanzor followed. Leave it to John Atlas, a former military member and old friend of Watson, Aizu Clan's leader, to fix things. After analyzing this very wiki, John proceeded to apply for the Clan. Fortis, though inactive, managed to recruit him. John immediately became great friends with Fortis, seeing as they had a lot in common. Fortis was still inactive, but thanks to John's huge reforms on the Clan, which included a ranking system and various protocols, Asano Clan was ready to return. At this time, Fortis is traveling the land of Graal in search of men and women worthy of wearing the name Asano. He's found a few who are worthy and has taken them under his wing. When the time is right, Asano Clan will rise again. Category:Guilds